When saved from rape
by spamogram
Summary: Harry is raped, but what happens when the person who saves him is his sworn enemy.Harry finds himself in a strange room, and needs to find out where he is, how he got there, and most importinatly who saved him. HPDM, rape, sexual content, slash, evil plan
1. Short background info

It was five days before term was to start, when I got the letter. I was invited to go to my best friend Ron Wesely's house. I was excited, because this summer I had been beaten even more than last summer. I had an abusive uncle, named Vernon. I told him that I was leaving to go to the burrow, and packed my trunk. He came into my room and locked my door. I asked him what he was doing and this is what he said:

"Harry on the bed, now!" So I complied fearfully.

He then forced my hands above my head roughly with one of his pudgy hands. His other went south, to caress me, in ways which I thought most un appropriate. He then got on top of me, and I could feel something poking me, and I knew it wasn't his leg or his hand. I was about to scream, when he started to undress me.

I froze, he had my shirt and my pants off of me before I even knew what was happening. I felt so dirty. All I had left on were my over-large boxers. He then stripped himself(he was about 5 foot, and 400 pounds). He then rubbed his erection on me, and I wanted to vomit.

Out from behind his back, he produced a jar of lube, and took some on his finger. He then proceeded to rub his finger in my hole, and to spread me to my max.

He then smiled and said, "Now you'll get what you deserve you ungrateful little brat!"

He then shoved into my entrance, and started to pump. I do not know what happened next, for I fainted, and woke up in a room that was all black.

I wondered how I got where I was, then it all came back, I had been raped! I thought back to see if I could figure out what had happened after that. I remembered a flash of green light going towards my uncle, and a whispered Avada Kedavra. Who had said those words, and uttered that forbidden curse which had killed my uncle? I decided that I needed to figure out where I was first.

At first I thought I was at the burrow, but then I stood up and walked around my room, to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I then tried to find my wand. It was gone! I was in serious trouble, because I was most definitely not in the burrow.

I sat back down and thought about what happened to me, that's when the tears started to flow.

I don't know how long I had cried, but in that time, I figured out that I needed to find a way out of here, because I didn't know how long I had been here, and I needed to get to Hogwarts before term started.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you to my two reviewers and your support. For this chapter, I was a little sick, so my thoughts might not be so clear. I own nothing, but my plot, JR owns all. Please R&R!

I quickly got off of the bed, dried my tears and made my way to the door. I opened it, and found myself in a dark hallway. I moved down it until I found some stairs, and then went down them.

I looked around, and I was in a living room which was all silver, green, and black. I knew then that I was in a slytherin's house.

All of the dark magic objects, odd potion ingredients, and what I think was a human skull on the fireplace that was in the very far corner of the room. I thought that this house looked a little scary, although it intrigued me, and I thought it grand. I thought that someone very rich must live here to obtain such rare, and valuable items as seen in that one room. Then I kicked myself mentally for even thinking such a thought.

I wondered if I would be able to explore the rest of the house, when I spotted a door. My curiosity got the better of me, so I put my ear up to the door, and I listened and heard voices.

"Father, we must let him go, Term starts in 2 days". Said a silky male voice.

"Vary well, though I don't know why you are so persistent, my son." Said an even silkier voice, if at all possible, (this was a male voice too).

"When will you transport him to the Weasly's house?" Said the first voice.

"I shudder of having to even set foot near that hell-hole that they call a house" Said the first voice.

At this Harry knew that this indeed was a slytherin's house, but none the less, he was about to charge into the kitchen charging when all of a sudden he heard:

"I think I will go and check on the boy right now, and if he is asleep or still un conscious then I will take him to that god-forsaken house" Said the second voice, which Harry thought sounded older.

It took a moment to process what he had said, but when I did, I flew up to the room I was staying in as quickly and quietly as I could.

I flew under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Just then I heard a knock on the door, and the door started to open. . . .

Before I could get a look at who was entering the room, I was blasted with a spell. Right before I lost consciousness I remembered thinking: "What a beautiful glove. . . ."

A/N : Ha Ha, Cliffhanger!!! Sorry, but I couldn't just have him figure out who saved him that easily. No that will come after he gets to Hogwarts. I just wanted to say thank-you to my reviewers again, luv ya! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks reviewers! I need more reviews, so I know how fast to update, so please R&R if you want more, or even have advice for me, I will take ideas. Thanks

SPAM

When I woke up next, it was dark outside. The first thing that I noticed was that I was right out of a dingy small brick house, with a bright red door. It had a familiar smell about it.

I looked around; I was at my best friend Ron's house! I stood up quickly, too quickly, because I fell to the ground dizzy. I tried again, this time slower. I walked to the bright red door. I knocked the door, and waited.

Mrs. Wesely opened the door, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!! HARRY!! Everyone else has gone out to look for you! Where on earth HAVE you been!

"Mrs. Wesely, It is a long story, and right now I am dizzy and have just had a curse put on me, so can we get everyone back here, and talk about it later."

Mrs. Wesely said, "Sure honey, just you go lie yourself down dearie."

"Thank you Mrs. Wesely", Harry said.

Harry lay down on her couch while she contacted the rest of the family and waited for them to arrive. Harry soon fell asleep, and dreamed of that glove, and shockingly that younger voice that he had heard in the kitchen. Which surprised him most of all, because that voice which taunted him so in his dreams, was a boys voice, about his age, and a slytherin at that!

About an hour later, Arthur, and the kids came through the door looking exhausted. They all wanted to know where he was, where he had been, and why he hadn't been there when they had came too pick him up.

Molly then indicated that he was asleep on the couch. Arthur was about to wake him up, when he was stopped by Molly.

Molly told the kids to go to bed, and then turned to Arthur. "Arthur before Harry went to bed, he told me that he was hit by a curse, and I think that means that he was kidnapped by someone. How he managed to escape is beyond me, but I am glad that he new to show up here."

Arthur replied, "What! We have to tell Dumbledore about this!"

Molly then said, "Arthur, think about it, who would kidnap Harry for personal gain?"

Arthur said "I know it, Malfoy!"

Molly said "Not even he would risk that much, not while Dumbledore is around

Anyway."

Arthur then said, "I don't like that man, and that is just the low thing that he would do."

Molly retorted, "Worry about it tomorrow, when we talk to the boy, ALONE. Right now we need to go to sleep.

The next day, everyone was up and sitting at the table in the Weasly's warm kitchen. Suddenly George said "Where were you Harry?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now George, Can we just eat?"

"Fine Harry, suit yourself."

To change the subject, Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley may I go to diagon alley sometime soon, I need to get some stuff for school."

Mrs. Weasly said that she would floo to diagon alley and get my supplies that I need.

All of the children went outside to do chores, while Molly and Arthur stayed inside, and sat down with Harry at the table.

They asked him what had happened, so he said that he would start at the beginning.

"I have been beaten a lot this summer, more than usual anyway. On the day you sent me the letter, I was packing when my uncle Vernon came in the room a-a-a-and he . . ." Harry then started to sob.

Arthur asked him if his uncle beat him, and waited for Harry's reply.

Harry stopped crying and said, "No, he-he-he . . . HE RAPED ME!!!!! Harry was by then shaking with sobs.

Molly took him in her arms, and comforted him, while she whispered in his ears softly.

Arthur then said, "How did you get here then?"

Harry said, "Well while he was on me, (He then shuddered) I passed out, but before everything was completely black I heard someone whisper the killing curse. And then I woke up in this really soft bed, in a strange house. I walked down the stairs, and I knew that I was in a slytherin's house, a rich one at that. Then I heard them talking about letting me go, so I wouldn't miss the train to Hogwarts."

Molly said, "Harry go get ready, I am going to take you to Diagon alley, so that we can get your school stuff."

"Thank you Mrs. Wesely."

I went and got ready, and then we went to Diagon alley, bought my school supplies, got lunch, and went home just in time to eat dinner.

I ate dinner, and went upstairs to play wizards chess with Ron. I won like usual, and after 4 rematches which I won 3 of, I went to bed. That night, instead of dreaming of going to Hogwarts the next day, I thought only of the boy, about my age that had the voice of sweet honey, and sounded so sweet and caring. I feared that I might like him, which scared me, because I thought that I liked Ginny, Ron's little sister.

The next day, I packed my luggage, and went to the train station with Ron, and the rest of the Wesely's. I ran through the wall and found a compartment. I sat down, bought about half of the candy trolley, and talked with Ron about quiddich for about half an hour. I had to go to the bathroom, so I excused myself and I went to find a bathroom.

On the way I ran into Malfoy, who was surprisingly alone. I said, "Why don't you watch out!"

He then replied meekly, "I am sorry Harry."

I walked back to our train compartment, and on the way I thought, wow that was strange, not only did Dr-Malfoy call me Harry instead of potter, but he also said sorry! Malfoys' just did not do that! Harry thought of Malfoy's voice, it sounded familiar, and yet if he dared say it sexy. Well without the snarls and stuff anyway, it was pleasant.

He got back to his compartment, and noticed that Hermione was there, so he said hello, and they talked a while before Hermione stood up and said that she had to go for prefict duties.

She stopped by the door and said, "Oh by the way the person that got the boy prefict was Malfoy, Malfoy of all people!" She then walked off, but she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye that Harry had suddenly perked up when she had said the name Malfoy. She had other things to worry about though, as they were about to arrive at Hogwarts, and she needed to hear this years duties.

A/N: What will happen at Hogwarts, a few more chance meetings, in the boys bathroom perhaps. Maybe some stalking, daydreaming, and romance.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks reviewers, I still want more, and maybe some more advice, if you think the story could use some more of something. Thanks!

After Hermione went to get her duties, Ron and Harry changed into their robes. While they were changing Ron looked at Harry, and wondered if his best friend was sick. He had perked up at the sound of Malfoy's name! Ron thought that it was just Harry looking forward to fighting in the hallways with Malfoy. Soon after that Ron quickly dismissed the thought, and finished getting dressed.

Harry was getting dressed when he noticed that Hermione and Ron had both given him odd looks. He hoped that he hadn't been obvious about his fascination with Dr-Malfoy, what was his problem, Malfoy had said sorry one time, and his whole world had gotten confuse. He was giving himself a headache, so he decided to finish getting dressed.

They all arrived at Hogwarts, and took a carriage up to the castle.

Harry walked into the great hall with Ron, and while sitting around tried to catch Malfoy's eyes. He had this burning sensation in his stomach that he needed to see him, just once.

Malfoy was sitting at slytherin table, and noticed Harry looking at him, but hoped that it wasn't because of him apologizing earlier. He didn't even mean to really, it just slipped out. He couldn't help the fact that Harry made him briefly show the side of him that his father had forbidden him to ever show, because of him being a Malfoy. Harry just had that effect on him, and it scared Malfoy to death.

After bumping into Harry he had to go immediately to a bathroom, to take care of a little problem, well. . . a NOT so little problem. Ahem. Ahem. It wasn't his fault that Harry effected him that way! He was just so damn hot! His tousled brown hair, like he just got out of bed.His muscular chest showing under his tight t-shirt mixed with the fact that his jeans curved all of the right places was enough to get him excited. But having him touch him, if even on accident, was enough to send him over the edge.

What he didn't realize was that Harry wasn't the only one that had to high-tale it to the bathroom ASAP. Harry thought it was just something that happened because of a Hot girl that he had saw earlier. He knew that it wasn't that, but couldn't face the facts that it was Malfoy, I mean Malfoy was his worst enemy, wasn't he?

Harry then turned his attention to the first-years being sorted. He hoped they got some good first-years.

The first years were all sorted, and the feast commenced. When it was over, Harry went to his dorms, and looked at his schedule. He every single class with the slytherins'! What would he do, if he kept staring at Malfoy the way he did, then he was sure to be noticed sooner or later. Harry then got an idea, he could follow Malfoy, after class and use his invisibility cloak to watch him, one of his favorite past times.

Harry drifted off to sleep and thought that he would start stalking him tomorrow.

The next day during all of Harry's classes, he would glance at Malfoy every few minutes. In his last class of the day, he was caught by none other than professor Snape!

Snape was looking at the students brewing their potions, and noticed Potter, he was staring off into space as usual, no wait a minute! He was staring at none other than Malfoy!

Snape walked over to Harry and said, "What is your problem mr. Potter, why are you staring at mr. Malfoy?" "Are you thinking about getting into a fight with him, or of ravishing him mr. Potter?" "See yourself back to your potion, 15 points from griffindor."

At this a general groan was heard from the other griffindors in the room. Harry then blushed a deeper shade of red at hearing this. He hoped nobody would think anything about him staring, he could say he was just thinking of torturing him, because he was, just not in the way they would think he meant.

Harry blushed, and immediately returned to his potion-making. He noticed Ron give him another odd look. He waited for about five minutes, and looked over at Malfoy again. Why oh why did he have to be so damn sexy! Malfoy looked at him and smirked. Harry glared in his direction, then focused on packing his ingredients in his cauldron.

Harry then heard the bell ring, and moved to leave the classroom when a hand on his arm stopped him. It was Malfoy's soft, milky white hand, and it felt so right. Harry never wanted to have that warm feeling, and smooth feeling leave him, however the good feeling was soon gone, as Harry remembered that this was Malfoy. He just needed to remember that and he would be alright.

Malfoy grabbed Harry, and pulled him back into the classroom as everyone else left the classroom including professor Snape. They were alone at last. Now Draco and Harry could get down to business, he needed to clear up a few things.

Malfoy grabbed Harry roughly, shoved him against the wall, and asked him why he was staring at him a lot, and what his problem was. Harry replied, "I-I-Your voice is familiar, and I wanted to know where I had heard it from." He knew it sounded stupid but it was the truth. Sortof. He also liked looking at his muscular form, and thought him very sexy.

Harry said, "I think I have heard that voice somewhere outside of school, but that would be impossible, I was locked up with my uncle all summer."

Malfoy then replied, "I am the one that saved you from your uncle, and I am the one who killed him." "Then I took you to my father's house, and we deposited you at the Weasly's house." "I am the one that saved your life."

A/N: Ha Ha another cliffhanger! How will Harry react to this news, By the way this I haven't decided what year this is in Hogwarts, It doesn't seem that important to the story . What will happen when they are in a potions room alone. R&R to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I need more Reviews! Tell your friends, I would like some ideas, if you wouldn't mind. This chapter kind of just hit me, and I couldn't quit writing. If I don't get at least 2 more reviews I will not post the next chapter for a while, and it gets heated, sex scene.

Harry just stared at Mal-no it was Draco now. This is the person who had saved him, this is the person that killed his uncle, and saved him from that hell-on earth. He tried to remember that they had always been worst enemies, but he just couldn't get it past him that Draco had saved his life!

Harry said shakily, "Why, I thought you wanted to kill me?"

Draco replied, "I would never want to hurt you, my father and I have to pretend to hate you, because he is a spy for Dumbledore, so is Snape." "We have been saving people, and telling Dumbledore all of Voldemorts plans that we know ."

Harry said, "So I was just another person to save for Dumbledore then, right?" "You were just doing your job! You never even cared, and I thought you might actually like me!" "I should have known, you ARE a Malfoy after all!!!" Harry felt very guilt after saying that.

Draco said with his voice full of passion, and a little anger mixed with agitation at him. "Never, my father wanted to leave you there to die, but I wouldn't let him, because you mean so much to me! "I would die without you!" He then started to sob quietly.

Harry melted at this, and any fears he might have had were washed away. He softly wiped his tears away, and hugged Draco close. He then felt something inside him trying to get out, to ravish Draco and lost all control.

Harry pushed Draco on the wall, and took his arms above his head. Harry then leaned towards Draco, and voice full of passion said: "That's ok, because I have had a crush on you since I ran into you on the train, and I felt your erection, it was mainly that and the fact that you are so damn sexy and graceful in everything you do that made me have a crush on you." "I had to go immediately to the rest room after that encounter, and rid myself of a problem." At this Harry blushed meekly and backed up. "Ever since then, whenever I heard your name I would perk up and daydream of what I wanted to do to you." "Oh by the way I also stalked you every day, and I even caught you jacking off a few times."

Draco took all of this information in silently, he was bemused. Harry actually liked him back, and wanted to do stuff to him, he had even daydreamed about doing things to him! He suddenly processed the last bit of what Harry had just said. "You watched me jack off!" At this Harry's face reddened. "That's where the white stuff on the wall came from." Draco said as an afterthought.

Harry then explained: "I would watch you jack off, and then I would put a silencing charm on me, and seeing you sweat so much, and pump up and down would make me want to touch myself, and I would jack off while you were. I screamed and screamed, and you never heard a thing." "You were just so damn sexy!" I mean I couldn't help myself, you would pump, and go faster and faster, and then you would start to sweat, and pant, and then you would scream, and it was that always sent me over the edge."

Draco laughed and pushed Harry up against the wall and said, "I am always the top, I am the dominant, so you better get used to it."

Draco then pulled Harry into a passionate, fiery kiss that lasted for what seemed eternity. Both of them couldn't help but thing of the other's sweet, luscious tasting lips. Draco's lips were a soft milky textured, and tasted like honey. Harry's were rougher, and tanned. They tasted like luscious strawberries, due to the chap-stick he was wearing.

They finally pulled away panting. They both thought that the kiss was over too soon. So they kissed again. While they kissed, they let their hands roam, Harry's going to Draco's chest; Draco's going to Harry's arse. Harry then ran his fingers in Draco's hair, and heard him moan, he was practically purring! Draco then rubbed his erection on Harry and made him moan, which was more like a growl than a moan. Harry then bit Draco's lip so hard it bled which caused Draco to squeeze Harry's arse hard, and pull Harry closer to him. Their erections were grinding against each other and creating a wonderful friction. They were just about to strip, when they heard a bell signaling that dinner was about to start.

They broke apart panting and put charms on their erections, so that they wouldn't be noticed, and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Draco quickly bit Harry on the ear, and checked to make sure that his clothes weren't wrinkled. After everything was in order, Draco turned to Harry and asked to see him again.

Harry promised that he would find Draco that night, in his dorms. He would sneak past Hermione, and go straight to Draco's room. Draco promised to leave it unlocked, then they said goodbye, and gave each other another quick peck on the lips.

Draco then pinched Harry's arse hard, and they left to go to dinner. They entered at different times and in different directions so as to not cause suspicion.

All through dinner, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and his luscious lips, and that he sounds so sexy when he moans, and that it was him, Harry, that made him that way.

Little did he know that Draco couldn't stop thinking about not only his lips, but everything else that happened that day. Most importantly he thought about how Harry admitted that he liked Draco. And Draco thought about how he told Harry that he needed him.

If the last 45 minutes were any indication of tonight, Draco would be in heaven. He smirked at the thought of him chaining Harry up; he also had a few other ideas he had to think about before tonight. This caused him to smirk.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco smirk his way and thought of what would happen to him tonight. He felt like he was about to burst right out of his pants! He hoped that the time would fly by till tonight. With that in mind, he ate his dinner as quickly as he could and went upstairs to think.

A/N: Thanks reviewers! Tell your friends to review if you like the story too!!! Would you care to offer any ideas, anything you want to see, or have comments. Thanks!!! P.S. Can they keep their relationship hidden??? R&R to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that a lot of people have read my story, but not many have reviewed, I NEED some Ideas. What do you want to see in this story, R&R to tell. Hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it!

Harry went up to his common room, and started to pace. Everyone else was still at dinner, so he wasn't asked any odd questions.

He thought about what Draco and him had almost did, he also thought about tonight. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do this tonight. He was still scarred over being raped, and didn't know if he could stand being bottom so soon.

He then came up with a devious plan, he would get Draco so focused on him that he wouldn't notice when he was on bottom and Harry was on top. And if he did start to notice, Harry would just strap him onto the bed, and tease him until he gave in.

Seeing Draco in his mind all tied up on the bed with a gag in his mouth excited him a lot. He then thought for the hundredth time about what he wanted to do to Draco. He wanted him to beg for release, from Harry. He wanted him to moan and gasp and scream out his name as he came for him.

Little did he know that Draco had other plans. Draco, seeing Harry leave the table, left and went to his and Hermione's dorm and was pacing also. He didn't notice when Hermione silently came in and sat on the couch watching him.

Hermione went up behind Draco and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter, need to release some tension?" "I am feeling kind of frisky tonight."

Draco looked Hermione strait in the eye, and said with a straight face, "Hermione how many times must I tell you, I was drunk." "By the way, just for reference, I am gay and thought you were this Irish dude I had met a week earlier."

Draco then walked up the stairs to his room which was right next to Hermione's. While entering his door he thought silently to himself, our rooms are too close, I will have to put a silencing room on our door, or I will have to go to the room of Requirement. He would do it here first, he had plans for the room of requirement though, and the guys bathroom also.

He didn't see the sad and wilted look that Hermione gave him when he told her that he was gay, and that he had mistaken her for a guy. She thought he was either kidding, or that she could change his mind for him.

Draco looked around his room, everything was silver and green, a dark emerald green. He had clothes scattered all over the ground he needed to clean up!

He waved his wand, and all of his clothes magically put themselves on wooden hangers that had a silver snake inscribed in them. They then arranged themselves in order, and flew into the closet.

He looked at his room, it was just to plain, and there was only one tapestry on his wall, a serpent. There was also a bed, a mirror, a huge walk-in closet, a huge full-length mirror, and a black shag carpet. How could that persistent girl not except the fact that he was gay! It was obvious. He thought it was too ordinary, so he magically made a headboard on his bed, and a long side table by the bed. These he filled with one hundred candles that were green and silver. He also magically made his walls glow with a faint silver looking fire. It was extravagant, but not overly so.

He looked at his watch, almost time for Harry to be here, just about an hour left. He thought of what he wanted to do to Harry, then remembered something Harry had said:

"I daydreamed of what I wanted to do to you and your body." This made him shiver and he thought that tonight he would succumb to everything Harry did to him. He thought that he would even like to be bottom tonight, what a strange thing considering he was a Malfoy.

Harry was getting ready to sneak to Malfoy's room, and didn't know what to wear, so he started to panic. He had already went through all of his clothes and it was either all dirty, or dingy.

He finally settled on a red t-shirt with a muggle band on it. He also picked out a pair of dark blue jeans which he thought fit him really good, except for the fact that they had a tear in the but pocked, and he liked to go commando.

He took out his wand and conjured a pair of red and gold silk boxers.

He had ten minutes before he was to leave, so he checked to make sure everyone in his dorm was asleep, they all were. He then put his invisibility cloak on his bed.

He looked at his bed, it was silk, red and gold. On his walls were guys fashion magazines, and his four poster bed was the finest cherry wood. He had even put a red shag carpet under his bed, and nobody knew about it. He thought to himself, "Wow it is kind of obvious that I prefer blokes to girls." With this thought in mind, he walked to the second floor, and to the prefict common room. It was five minutes before Draco would walk out of the door to sneak to the kitchen, and secretly let Harry in at the same time.

The door came open, and Draco walked out while saying, "Hermione I told you a hundred times, I prefer blokes to girls!" "Now if you don't mind, I am going to get some food, so leave me ALONE!!!!"

He looked around and said with relief, "Whew, I am so glad Harry isn't here yet, he probably wouldn't understand why I just told off Hermione, and if he found out she was trying to get into my knickers every time she saw me, he would get pretty mad."

Harry heard all of this as he was walking in the door which was left open. He debated on whether or not to ask Draco about it, and decided not to spoil the evening.

Harry walked into Draco's room, and looked around. His room was extravagant, and he loved it. It was plush, shag carpet, expensive in other words. The more he looked around, the more he wondered how no one else knew that Draco was gay, I mean it was like a hug billboard! Even the walls glowed!

He sat on the bed and waited for Draco to return from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of Hogwarts, Draco was being asked if he wanted anything, he said chocolate syrup, whipped topping, sprinkles, honey, cherries, strawberries, and ice cream. They complied and he left with two bottles of chocolate syrup, four tubs of whipped topping, two jars of sprinkles, two flasks of pure honey, four jars of maraschino cherries, four boxes of strawberries, and two gallons of ice cream, chocolate and strawberry.

Draco shrunk all of this and put it in his pocket. He then walked back to his dorm, and Harry still wasn't there, he began to worry, but walked in to his room and shut the door.

He turned around and there was Harry on his bed laying down gracefully. Draco took out all of the items he bought, and he grew them to their original size. Harry wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice anything.

Next Draco lit all of the candles. At this Harry turned over and saw Draco, He immediately launched off of the bed and threw Draco on. Draco was smirking as he said, "What couldn't wait to have me at your mercy." But that was all he could get out because right then Harry covered his mouth with his own and pulled him into a hot and very passionate kiss. They kissed for a while then let their hands roam.

Harry could feel Draco's excitement press against him and started to moan. Draco was about to unclasp Harry's belt when they decided they better slow down or the ice cream would melt.

Before Draco could comprehend what Harry was doing he had Draco tied up with his hands and feet each on a pole of the four poster bed. Harry then magically locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room.

He then stripped Draco. Harry rubbed chocolate ice cream all over Draco's chest. He whispered into Draco's ear, "I am the dominant, and you are my sex slave." He then started to lick his chest and get all of the ice cream off, except for what was on his nipples.

He then put chocolate syrup on Draco's nipples. He sucked on Draco's left nipple while his knee was working wonders down south. He then blew on the left nipple, which made Draco moan Harry's name weakly.

He then paid as much attention to his right nipple as his left and was rewarded with another moan. He had to stop with his knee though, because he felt Draco tense, and he looked around. There, in the doorway, was one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

Harry got off of Draco and looked Hermione in the eye and said, "He saved me from rape." "He was there when I needed him, and he is so damn sexy, I just couldn't help it." He then said very shakily as he turned towards Draco, "I think I might love him."

Hermione just asked, "Why Draco, Why?!"

Draco who was still tied to the bed answered, "I love him." He had tears in his eyes as he said this.

Hermione said, "I am so hurt right now, you never loved me did you Draco?"

Draco looked her in the eyes and said, "Never, it was always Harry I loved."

Harry then said to break the tension, "I love him, and you have always had Ron." "I have always preferred blokes to girls and you know that!"

Hermione then said, "Fine, Harry, you win." "I will not interferer, but it will take a while for me to heal, he was my first."

Harry then looked at Draco and said, "Is that true?"

Draco started to sob, "Y-y-yessss!"

Harry went over to Draco and comforted him.

Hermione said, "I feel like a walk, so I will leave you guys alone."

Harry started to walk after her, when she said, "I am fine, I just want to find Ron and talk to him." She then winked, and gave Harry and Draco a small smile and said, "Have fun." As she said this she had a small twinkle in her eye.

Lets just say that she found Ron, and they "strengthened" their bond. They were officially back together and made up, (about 6 times that night).

Meanwhile:

Harry looked at Draco, who was still covered in ice cream. He stripped him of all of his clothes, and freed him of all his restraints.

He then produced a jar of lube, and rubbed some onto his wand. He shoved his wand up Draco's arse hole, and pushed it in and out. He then moved it in circular motions around his hole. When he had Draco spread to his content, he stripped himself of all of his clothes.

He got on top of Draco and gave him a passionate kiss. He then started to kiss his neck, and kissed a trail all the way down to his navel. He licked his navel and heard Draco moan.

Suddenly Draco got on top of Harry and started making out with him, while he gave him a hand job. He had Harry to where he was about to orgasm, when he suddenly stopped.

Harry said, "Draco, either you finish this or I will!"

Draco backed up a little, and thought about what Harry had just said. Had he just given Draco permission to be the dominant? Without a fight, just like that! He just wasn't sure if he wanted to be the dominant anymore.

While he was thinking, Harry was also thinking.

He was horny, he loved this man, and he wanted to be inside him now!

He decided he didn't want to wait for him, so he Flipped him over, pushed his finger inside of him, to make sure that he was spread to his max, and he shoved himself inside of Draco.

He gave Draco a moment to adjust to the pain, and then started a slow but strong rhythm. Soon Draco was bucking his hips forward to meet his every thrust. So he decided to increase the pace. He started to sweat, and so did Draco. They were going even faster now, and were very close to the edge.

Draco came first with a strangled cry of, "Oh gods Harry!"

His muscles tightened, and that sent Harry over the edge with a, "Oh Merlin, Draco!"

Harry pulled out of Draco, and rolled over to the other side of Draco.

They both lay there, panting. Their sweat mingled together as they lay there. Harry was laying on Draco's chest, and Draco was lightly toughing Harry's stomach, and leaving a trail of goose bumps.

They both fell asleep just like this.

When they woke up in the morning they decided to go down to breakfast, (separately, because they still didn't want anyone else to know about their relationship yet). They also decided that after breakfast they would go back to Draco's dorms and strengthen their bond. Wink-Wink.

In other words these two horny teenagers went upstairs to fool around all day.

A/N: I love this chapter! What will happen next though? How will A death eater's son dating the Golden boy effect the war??? R&R to find out!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you very much reviewers! I was having a really bad day when I started to write this (Finals were going on). The comments you sent me just made my day.

It was the next day, and the boys decided that they wanted to actually go to class today.

Harry was laying next to Draco when he said, "We need to go to class today, we probably have lots of homework to make up as it is."

Draco replied, "I know love, but I wish to stay up here, in my dorm, and with you!"

Harry looked at Draco pout and knew that he would give in if Harry made him, so Harry stood up and went into the shower.

That got Draco's attention, and Draco followed Harry into the bathroom. They took a shower, while taking care of two not so little problems, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

They entered separately as usual, and ate.

In every class they looked at each other, but very discretely. They were in agony, because they just wanted to touch each other, but they knew that their relationship had to be kept a secret, at least for now. Everything was going smoothly until potions.

They were waiting with their houses, just outside the door. Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle turned to Draco, "Why haven't we gotten into any fights with the stupid golden-boy and his gang in a while?"

Draco looked at his gang he leaned in towards them and said in a vicious voice, "I haven't felt like it, and who the fuck do you think you are, questioning me! I am your superior, you follow orders and don't ask questions!" "Do I make myself clear!?!" As he said this, he took out his want threateningly and pointed it at them.

They said in unison, "YES SIR!"

Draco said, "Good, now get out of my sight."

Draco looked around to see if any slytherins had overheard.

The coast was clear, and the potions doors were opening.

He thought he was off the hook, when a bunch of slytherin girls came up to him. Pansy Parkinson was in the lead. When she got up to him she looked at him and said, "I think the reason he was defending pott-head was because he secretly finds him attractive." "I mean, he obviously prefers blokes to women if he can resist me." At this she tossed her hair and laughed as she walked off to the classroom door.

The Griffindor's were still outside waiting for their turn to enter, when Ron turned to Harry, "That was odd, did Malfoy actually stand up for you?" "The stupid git probably forgot which side he was on, the Faggot!"

At this Harry clenched his fist and said to Ron, "He is twice the man you'll ever be."

He walked into the classroom as Hermione gave him a knowing and even a bit motherly look.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "What the Fuck was all of that about!"

Hermione replied, "He and Draco are obviously in love you stupid git!"

Ron just stared at her like she was from another planet. Hermione got very mad and stomped off into the classroom, leaving him there.

He followed her in and noticed that she and Harry sat together, so he would have to share a table with Nevelle.

While Harry and Hermione were doing their potion, Harry told her about how he and Draco wanted to keep their relationship a secret so it couldn't be used against them.

"Draco's dad and mom would both be killed by you-know-who; either that or they would have to escape and go into hiding and I don't want that." "Draco doesn't care, he wants to tell everyone." "He could even be used to kill me, and other things, like to make me do you-know-who's bidding." Harry whispered to Hermione fiercely, so no one else heard.

Hermione smiled sadly, not completely over what had happened. She still loved Draco, but she wanted him happy, and looking over at Draco, she realized that Harry did make him happy. So she silently promised that she would help them out, and to realize that they could come out with their relationship, and that many people already knew about them. She smiled to herself and thought, they are really obvious, I mean they stare at each other, while they think people don't notice. And people probably wouldn't, if they didn't do it every minute or so.

About this time, Harry looked at Draco again, and noticed him staring. He suddenly mouthed the words, "Skip next class, go to the bathroom on the third floor!"

Harry went up to the bathroom on the third floor, and opened the door, it was empty, or so he thought.

Draco came flying out of the first stall, and locked the door.

He attacked Harry, and knocked him to the floor. He tied his hands to a stall post, and stripped him.

Draco then ripped off all of his clothes.

He straddled Harry, and conjured a jar of lube. He pushed his finger into Harry, and spread him.

He then took out his finger and replaced it with his swollen cock.

He then started a fast rhythm, and had Harry moaning within a minute. They both were covered in sweat, and were grunting and moaning. Finally Harry Came all over Draco's chest.

Draco felt Harry's muscles clench around his cock, and that sent him over the edge. He came inside Harry. He then pulled out panting, and released Harry of his restraints. He then watched as his cum leaked out of Harry's abused hole.

Harry grinned widely and said, "Couldn't wait till tonight, love?"

Draco looked at him, and said, "If I had to go to another class, I would have jumped you in the middle of it!"

Harry laughed, and was about to reply, but just then he heard a bell.

He scrambled to get his clothes on as Draco did the same.

They gave each other a kiss, and then separated to go down to dinner.

They decided to meet at the room of requirement that night and talk about their future, Draco said he had something to tell Harry that was important.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I still need more Ideas! I know that at least a dozen people are on a list to let them know when I update, it would be really nice if they reviewed also, their opinions matter also. Also thank you to all of my regular reviewers!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I want at least two more before I update again.

Special thanks to: These reviewers have reviewed a few times each.

DnAPnK

Celestialuna

Fireydragoness

Electra107

Harry was in his common room and it was almost time to go meet Draco at the room of requirement. He walked to the prefict common room and said the password, "Draco is hot."

Draco had thought it funny to require all of his guests to say he is sot.

Harry walked in, and sat down on the couch to wait for Draco to come out.

While he was waiting he heard voices, "What if he says no, I would be so devastated!" said a male Draco.

Hermione's distinct voice replied, "He won't say no, I promise, now get out there he will be here any moment."

Draco walked out of his room, he was dressed in all black silk, and Harry already felt a throbbing in his cock just by looking at him. Draco guessed what Harry was thinking and said, "Do you like?"

For a reply, Harry pulled Draco into a fiery kiss which left both of them breathless.

After they both pulled away they walked away from the common room. They were walking under Harry's invisibility cloak and holding each other tight. When they were where the room of requirement was Draco stepped forwards, and thought of what he needed.

He thought of a room with a couch that was all black, a bed in a back room that was all green, with a black frame. He also thought of a big Jacuzzi and a hot tub in another back room. He also thought of a kitchen that had lots of food and especially wine! He also thought of a single black pillow with silk dark green on the edges. And last but not least, a blackcherry wood door.

They saw the door appear, and entered the room. Harry looked around at the couch with tables in awe. He saw doors leading off into other rooms and started off to explore them. Draco stopped him, and motioned him to the Jacuzzi.

He then left for a few moments, and said he would be back with drinks.

While he was gone, I got into the Jacuzzi naked, and waited for him to come while wondering what could be so important.

He came back with wine and chocolates on a plate. He handed me a wine glass, set the tray down by the water, and stripped to get in. He already had an erection.

Draco got in and said, "I would love to fool around but what I have to say is way more important."

He took out his wand and said, "Accio pillow!"

The black and green pillow floated into his hand. He placed a small object on it, and handed it to Harry while bowing.

Harry looked on the pillow and noticed that the small object was a small black box.

Draco took the black box, and flung the pillow out of the room. Draco kneeled and said, "Harry, I love you. I have already asked my dad if I could do this, and he said it was ok." "Harry, my love, Will you marry me, and do me the honor of being my husband?"

Harry looked at Draco, then took the box. He opened it and saw a magnificent silver ring with a dragon in the middle.

He looked Draco deeply in the eyes and said, "YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

What Harry saw in his eyes was pure relief, and joy.

He then captured Draco in a passionate kiss. They got out of the Jacuzzi, dried off, and didn't even bother to get their clothes back on.

They strengthened their engagement thoroughly, and that is all you need to know.

It was sometime after they had got done bonding, when they were both laying down. Draco was laying on Harry's chest and Harry was playing idly with Draco's hair. Harry suddenly sat bolt upright causing Draco to wince.

"Harry, what is it!"

"Draco, how will we keep this engagement a secret?!!"

"Harry, I am not keeping this a secret, and Dumbledore is going to let me sit with you at mealtimes. I am also not to be allowed alone with slytherin, so that they cannot do me any harm." "My dad and mother are also into hiding here in the castle." Draco said matter of factly.

"What!!! You are going to risk them getting killed, just to be engaged to me publicly!??" "You told Dumbledore!" Harry said with anger.

Draco then said, " It was his idea, he said it would make our magic stronger, and help you defeat lord Voldemort." "And my mother and father would have had to go into hiding anyway, because someone told Voldemort that they went spy and there was sufficient evidence." "They were on their way here when I told them anyway, so they agreed."

Harry was about to reply when Draco covered his mouth with his stopping all doubts about their engagement.

Harry sighed, and said "Fine, when are we going to announce our engagement?"

Draco looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. He said, "I have a plan!" "Why not surprise everyone in the school at the same time,????"

A/N: REVIEW!!! I love the readers, but remember I love the reviewers more. What could they plan??? Review to find out!!!

P.S. It is hilarious!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : I was a little stuck on this story, so I started another if you want to check it out. It is called: THE GREAT HOOKUP. I like it, and it has three girls being a little devious. I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R!!!

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" "We will show them all."

"Yeah and what's best is that the teachers will all be in a conference, so most likely we will not get into trouble."

"Dumbledore thinks of me as a son, so I doubt I would get into much trouble anyway."

"Headmaster's pet!"

"YOU'RE my pet."

At the mention of who was the dominant in this relationship, Draco grumbled and kissed Harry , his fiancé , a kiss goodnight and went to sleep. While they both slept they thought of what was going to happen tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY:

Harry POV:

I woke up next to Draco in the room of requirement. He was still sleeping, so I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and I pushed a strand of hair from his angelic face.

Next, I got dressed and went to my dorm to get ready for the surprise.

Then I went down to breakfast to wait for Draco to arrive.

Draco POV:

I woke up and Harry wasn't next to me, I began to panic but remembered what today was and that he had to leave early to get ready. I couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of the rest of the slytherin as well as the rest of the school.

I went to my dorm and got dressed. I then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry POV:

I saw Draco enter. I let him talk to his friends for about five minutes while I talked to Hermione.

"Hermione, no matter what you think about what I am about to do, promise me you will still be my friend."

"Harry, you are scaring me, what are you about to do?"

"Just promise me that you won't hate me."

"Of course not, Harry, you're like a best friend and a brother to me."

"Thanks, now I have to make Ron understand what I am about to do, this will be hard."

I then turned to Ron, "Promise me that you will be my friend no matter what I am 'bout to do?"

"Of course, I fully support you in everything you do, you are my best mate."

"Thanks, it makes me feel so good to know that you support me."

After I had my talk with my two best friends I decided that it was time.

Draco POV:

I saw Harry get up and start to walk over to my table, I was so nervous, I mean these were my friends and the rest of the school I was about to shock the shit out of.

Harry made his way over to the slytherin table, he was very nervous but tried not to show it.

When he reached the slytherin table he was met with glares and furious whispers. "What is the golden boy doing here at our table? "What is he doing here?" "It's scarface!"

Harry ignored the glares and piercing stares of the whole school. He didn't even notice all of the teachers come back in.

When he reached Draco, he grabbed him up out of his chair. Everyone thought he was going to beat the shit out of him, but what he did next shocked everyone even more than that would have.

Harry grabbed Draco's head and brought his face close to Draco's and whispered, "Everyone is watching, going to back down?"

Draco then said, "Not a chance, you are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

With this, Draco closed the rest of the space between the two. He rested his hands around Harry's neck while Harry's went to Draco's hair. Then Harry bit Draco's lip causing him to moan loudly. Harry's and Draco's Tongues battled for dominance, and Harry's hands went to Draco's chest. Harry's tongue eventually won the battle, and the boys needed to come up for air.

They looked around and noticed the whole school and staff staring at them. The school and staff looked shocked, all except for: Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Dumbledore.

Harry quickly brushed this off. He stood there, and something in Draco seemed to just snap.

Draco got on one knee and looked Harry in the eyes. He took out the engagement ring and said, Harry will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband.

At this, about five hundred gasps were heard all around the hall.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Of course, my love." At this Draco's eyes filled up with tears as he said, "You have just made me the happiest man alive; I just wanted you to know."

Harry looked in Draco's eyes and this is what he saw, trust, hope, lust (as always), and most importantly love. Harry knew that instant, no matter what happened, everything would always be alright now that he had Draco. And now that he had him, he had no intention of letting him go.

Harry quickly gave another kiss to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Just wait till tonight, I still have to reward you my pet."

Draco heard these words, and shivered in anticipation.

They both looked up and noticed that the students had stopped staring, and now they were whispering excitedly. See same-sex couples weren't frowned upon in the wizarding world.

Harry and Draco then looked up at the teachers. Professor Snape looked horrified and disgusted beyond belief. We looked at one another and laughed briefly. We then saw Hagrid, he was eating and looked indifferent. We then saw professor Flitwick who was staring off into space. Then we saw professor Maggonagal who was talking to Professor Dumbledore. They appeared genuinely happy. Dumbledore looked up, noticed us staring at him, and smiled widely. He then gestured to his office and mouthed the words "after dinner meet me both of you". He then looked up to the dorms, looked back to us, and winked.

Dumbledore then stood up:

"Students, today's classes have been canceled, everyone relax today. Use today wisely, if you need to study or finish homework that was forgotten about (at this he glanced at us.)

"Thank you, that is all, now you are all dismissed."

A/N: What do you think, Review with you comments, or advice. I love reviewers!!!

Thank you. And I know that I took a few days to update, but I have been busy with my cousins.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am going to adopt out my cousins jk. Anyway, here is the next installment for your pleasure. Please review, and thank you to all of my reviewers, I love ya!!! Depending on how many more reviews I get, I may or may not continue the story. R&R to tell me if you want to read more juicy things!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot, and even thought it may not be the best, I am very proud of the work I have done. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed.

Everyone in the hallway stared at Dumbledore. He had just given them a day off! That had only happened a handful of times in the whole of Hogwarts! (Most of them after Harry had an encounter with Voldemort.) Everyone got up from the tables in a hurry and swarmed the stairs up to the dorms. Everyone decided that they needed to party, because it was Friday, and they didn't have classes, so no nomework!!!

Meanwhile:

"Draco, we have three days of free time to do whatever we want." Said Harry.

"I know Harry, but I was thinking that we could try to get a leave of absence, and I could take you shopping for your real wedding ring."

"Don't you think you should go try to see your parents?" At this Harry noticed that Draco got really quiet.

"What is the matter, was it something I said?"

"Harry, they died on their way here. They were ambushed by some deatheaters."

"OH! I am so sorry, love." "What are you going to do?"

"I am having them buried as we speak, I didn't want to go to the funeral, so I told Dumbledore to have them buried in the school's cemetery."

"Oh Dumbledore, we still have to see him. We can ask him for the leave of absence when we go to see him tonight."

"Ok, we will." "In the meantime, why don't we go back to my dorms." Draco said.

In the hallway, Harry said the password, and waited outside of Dumbledore's door.

Dumbledore POV:

I saw them come in, and thought the two of them were so adorable together.

I hated what I had to tell them, but it needed to be said.

"Gentlemen, there is something of great importance that I need to tell you."

At this Harry and Draco looked at eachother and visibly swallowed. Draco began to unconsciously sweat.

"Harry, Draco, I hate to inform you this, but you two cannot get married to eachother."

At this Draco gasped loudly and said, "Like hell I am not!"

"Draco, calm down!" "Harry has been engaged since the time of his birth to a woman of great power."

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrryyy!!!!!!" "Explain yourself this instant, did you know this?!!"

"Draco, no I never knew!"

Draco began to sob uncontrollably, "I lo-oo-ovvv-ee yo-uu H-hh-hh-a-a-rrr-yy-y!" "W-w-w h-h-y!"

Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Harry, your wedding to Pansy Parkinson will be next Saturday, at 7:00 sharp!" "I am giving you and Draco the whole next week to break it off, and also to go wedding shopping." "Now you two run along, I am sure that you are anxious to talk about this to one another."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry smiled sadly. They got up to leave and go talk about what they had just heard, when they were stopped at the door by a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, by the way Harry, the wedding will be in the Great hall. The minister of magic will be there, as well as a select few(at this he looked at Draco) students." "Oh and Miss Parkinson's family as well."

Harry and Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office, and made it to Draco's room. Once Harry got to the room he threw himself on his bed.

"Draco, we have to do something."

"Oh don't worry, Harry, I have a plan." "I will not have anyone but myself touch you in such a (Draco strokes Harry) personal manner, especially not that fat whore Parkinson!"

"What are you planning Draco?"

"Oh, you'll see Harry, I can't tell you, and have you ruin the surprise now can I." Having said this, Draco got a particularly nasty look on his face and he smirked.

Next thing Harry knew, he was tied to the bed, and Draco was releasing tension on him(Ha Ha!!!).

After Draco felt better, he Collapsed on Harry and started to bawl. "I love you Harry!" "I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you to hun, more than the entire world." Harry whispered back with tension.

Then Harry went to sleep with Draco on his chest and thought, "I would die for him."

A/N: What do you think? What will they do, and how will they fix this horrible mess that they are in? READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, and all of the positive feed back. Also thank you to all of the people that have given me ideas and kept my confidence up. It is really nice to get all of the great compliments. Love Ya!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this took a while to write because my dad just got back from Africa, and I have been spending a bunch of time with him. You know me, daddy's little girl. Anyway, the other reason that this has taken me so long, is that on my other story I got a few flames. They really made me sad, and I deleted the story, as the flames were pretty bad. Then I just didn't feel like writing for a while. So please, if my story sux, don't let me know. Thank you to my regular reviewers and all of my support. I will really try to make the next chapter way longer! Hugs and kisses.

Draco POV:

I woke up and got dressed. I went to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, I need more time, I cannot do it! I need at least a month!" "I love him too much."

"Fine I will give you one month from Saturday." Said Dumbledore. He then thought to himself, "and give you time to finish your plan."

"Thank you so much Dumbledore, really, thank you."

I then walked out of his office and went back to my dorm, where Harry was up waiting for me.

"Draco, where were you!" "I want you in my presence until I get married next Saturday, no exceptions!!!"

"Well Harry, I was in Dumbledore's office." At this Harry's eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"You aren't getting married to Parkinson until one month from Saturday."

Harry then jumped up and tackled Draco on his bed. They spent the whole morning in bed. They went down to lunch and sat together at the Gryffindor table. However, they did not hold hands, as Harry was now known to be engaged. Pansy was never seen at any meals by them, and was known to have them taken to her room. She was feeling ill, or so she said.

She was really, in fact trying to find a way out of this marriage, there wasn't anything wrong with Harry, but she had always been in love with Neville Longbottom. She found his dorkieness oddly refreshing compared to everyone else.

She didn't think she could do it. She knew what she had to do, she had to go to Draco. But, he would surely try to hurt her. She decided to sent him a note to meet him in the room of requirement, and that she didn't love Harry and couldn't go through with the wedding. She wrote it, put a sealing charm on it, then sent it with her owl. Now, she thought, I must go to the Library, and try to find a way out of this problem.

Draco POV: I

At lunch Draco looked up, and his beautiful black owl was hovering over him, with a letter. He took the letter and it said: To Draco, with utmost importance. P.S. Don't read in front of Potter. He looked for a signature or some way to identify the letter, and found none. He asked Harry if he could be excused to go to the restroom.

I took the letter, and went to the girls restroom, as I didn't want to be found. Then I promptly opened the letter.

THE LETTER:

Dear Dray,

I cannot! And I mean CANNOT marry Harry! I am in love with another and it would be unfair. Besides, he is obviously in love with you, he never leaves your side. I must give him up to you, and I need time to figure out a way to! I am in the Library at this moment, and haven't found anything as of yet. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight, and please don't tell Harry. We have to find a way out of this ! I will be marrying Neville, not HARRY!!! Please, I need your help Dray, you have been my best friend and I need you really bad. P.S. I am really scared Dray.

With love,

Pansy

A/N: What did you think lol? Kind of OOC for Pansy, but I think it gave it a nice twist don't you???


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It is so relieving to find out that I am doing so good. And also, thank you for the reviews from Nightshade218 and cutefelix both. They got their points across without being btchy, and they really helped me out a lot. So, I hope you guys like this. And also thank you to my faithful reviewers!!! Hugs and Kisses.

THE LETTER:

Dear Dray,

I cannot! And I mean CANNOT marry Harry! I am in love with another and it would be unfair. Besides, he is obviously in love with you, he never leaves your side. I must give him up to you, and I need time to figure out a way to! I am in the Library at this moment, and haven't found anything as of yet. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight, and please don't tell Harry. We have to find a way out of this ! I will be marrying Neville, not HARRY!!! Please, I need your help Dray, you have been my best friend and I need you really bad. P.S. I am really scared Dray.

With love,

Pansy

He looked at the letter. It was from that whore he used to call a best friend. He was enraged. He tore the letter up, and set it on fire. He would show up alright. He would show that bitch!

He left the bathroom and went to find Harry, he really needed to vent his anger.

HARRY POV:

I looked up from the book I was reading, and found Draco staring at me with that look in his eyes. You know, the one where he grabs you and has his way with you to vent out anger. I saw how strong it was, and prepared to not be able to sit for a while. This makes me really excited, and I think he has noticed.

DRACO POV:

I came in, and Harry already knew what he had coming , he was getting excited and I could tell, because his prick was already starting to swell. I was really looking forward to this!

I threw his ass on the bed. I then ripped his clothes off because I got so excited. I straddled him and let our cocks rub together and create this wonderful friction. I had him moaning within a minute. I smirked to myself. This was going to be easy. I captured his lips with my own and we battled for dominance.

I won of course, even he could tell that I wouldn't be swayed right now. He gave in finally, and I took my lips from his. Then I started placing kisses down his neck. I found his sweet spot, just below his earlobe. I nipped at it, and sucked at it and his moans got even louder. Whether they got louder because of the kissing or because of the wonders that my hands were doing down south I do not know, but he was about to lose it and I could tell that I had him right where I wanted him.

HARRY POV:

I was in sweet ecstasy, he knew just were to push to get me to moan the loudest, and his hands, oh GOD, his hands were amazing. He is always good, but when we have hot wild sex, he is just in a different league! I was about to come and I knew it, so I resorted to begging.

DRACO POV:

Harry started to beg, I love it when he begs. He was about to come and was saying things like, " Oh Draco, I need you now, I won't last much longer."

I decided that I wanted to torture him so I stopped the hand job. I was kissing, biting, licking, and sucking all down his neck and chest. I found one of his other sweet spots, just above his navel. I sucked it, and he moaned really loud. He was panting really fast by now, and I could tell he was frustrated that I was toying with him, but at the same time, never wanted it to stop. He stuttered, "H-hh-hhayyy! Y-y-yoouuu-u a-aarrnn-tttt n-n-nakkeeeddd y-yy-yetttt!!"

I smirked at his remark and ripped all of my clothes off in one go. I then muttered a charm, and tied his hands to the bed. He looked at me and already knew what was going to happen. I sucked his navel, and moved farther south. I licked his left leg, just under his already leaking cock. He moaned and thrust his hips so that he could get any kind of contact. I wouldn't allow it though, and I held his hips down as I licked his right thigh this time. He was struggling and trying to find some contact, any whatsoever. I still wouldn't allow it. I was licking closer and closer to his sweetest spot of all, and smirking all the while. He was frantic, but I wanted to tease him to the point of frustrated tears.

He was begging and begging. I finally grazed the side of his swollen prick, and bit the tip softly. He moaned and tried to break free. He was practically crying by now, so I decided to give in finally. I quickly took his whole length in at one time, (no small feat, eight and a half inches is a lot.) I continued my ministrations, sucking, biting, licking, and smirking. I was about to make him come, when I thought it would be fun to tease him just a little more before I satisfied him. He tensed up like he was going to come, but I stopped sucking his cock at the last moment, and with one final lick to the underside of his cock, jumped off of the bed leaving him totally unsatisfied.

He was strapped to the bed so there was nothing he could do to help his frustrated self. I sat on a chair and started stroking myself while muttering Harry's name. I looked at him while I did it, and he was panting, and moaning, and begging. He said I was torturing him, and he wanted to end this quickly. I laughed to myself and started pumping harder, and harder, and harder. I finally came with his name on my lips. He started straining on all of his restraints, saying he needed to get to me. I smirked and got up. I decided I wanted to finish this then go take a shower (WINK WINK).

HARRY POV:

I couldn't take it! He was standing there masturbating in front of me, to me. He would stare at me and pump even faster. I was crying, and begging, and so damn horny that I thought I was going to die! He came, and I strained frantically trying to get some contact, no matter how small. I was sweating, and I couldn't do anything at all about my sexual frustration!!! What was worse is that he knew he was getting to me! He was smirking! I was ready to end this now, and go take a shower, (WINK WINK) .

DRAKO POV:

Suddenly, with no warning, I jumped on the bed and straddled Harry. Our cocks ground together, and we both were panting and sweating. I released Harry from his bonds, and He immediately pressed against me, trying to touch me everywhere he possibly could, and I do mean everywhere! Then, I turned him over, and conjured up some lube.

I was going to prepare him, when I thought, "Nope, I am having angry sex, so I will do this my way! I rubbed the lube on my severely swollen cock. I had time to quickly think, Harry won't be able to sit tomorrow, before I plunged in with all nine inches of me.

Harry howled in pain, and I started pumping before he was even used to the pain. I started at a slow and steady pace, but quickly got lost in the moment. I started to go faster, and faster, and even faster. He was moaning, not howling now. He started saying things that almost sent me over the edge right then.

HARRY POV:

Faster, Draco, Faster! Please, I need you now, harder!!! NOW! Holy shit! Holy shit! Oh my gosh I am going to. . . DDDRRRAAAAACCCCCCOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

DRACO POV:

Harry came saying all kinds of dirty things to me. When I felt his arse muscles tighten around my cock I lost it. I came while saying his name. HARY! Then I filled him to the brim with my hot, sticky seed.

I rolled off of him, and we both lie there panting for a few minutes, when Harry turned to me.

HARRY POV:

Hay Draco, want to take a shower???

A/N: What did you guys thing??? I liked it. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chappie! Review!!! If you do I will give you guys naked, sweaty Harry and Draco's in your beds! lolz


End file.
